new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hishima Clan
"Finish what you start or what you start will finish you." ''- The motto of the Hishima Clan.'' A clan in the Lightning Country that is a close ally of the Hojo Clan. Their centre of administration and influence is located in the city of Hamamura. Traits * Majority of the clan are either Dark skinned, tanned, and Red skin being the lightest. * Loosely curled or tight curled hair. Though their are some with straight hair. * Diligent(They very work hard and carefully, however, it causes progress to be slow.) * They follow a strict and honorable code due to the Hojo's influence however they have developed stubbornness. * Obedient, the code of honor will never be stained with betrayal. * Ambitious (Our names must be known.) * Persistent.(They never quit, things must be finished.) * Most Hishima know the ins and outs of a ship as most make them. * Most Hishima are good with barter and coin. * Hishima strongly follow the religion Akemi due to Hojo influence. * A lot of Hashima have two names. Their country name and their birth name. However, not all have two names as over the years the clan has become more diluted. * The are known for their lightning affinity however there have been Hishima who use other natures. * Spear men, the art of the spear was a gift to them, and is practiced as a sport, not all Hishima have to know it though. History Those who know the Hishima Clan know of their salty yet profitable pasts as pirates, however now they have put away piracy, and with their alliance with Hojo Clan are able to make money securely. They are mostly known for Hamamura, the big town where rich people go to empty their wallets in return getting relaxation and security. The clan is no stranger to the military and the way of the Shinobi however, noticeable traits is their naval knowledge, their construction knowledge in ships as well spear play making them good foot soldiers. Warring Clans Era During the warring era, Hishima Akachi a historical figure in the Hishima clan had arrived with his cousins on the shores of Lightning Country all the way from the east, Demon Country. No strangers to combat and also mildly skilled with blades these men became sell swords, Living all together under one roof, and taking contracts from clans. Obtaining the work was no task as the era was violent ones, Clans constantly fighting to be king of the hill, and while it was consistent and payed well, Akachi just didn't find it worth it. Some say he was coward, afraid of brawls. However most people believe he saw a bigger picture. After quitting a life of bloodshed he would try different professions, however he never stayed. His searched would be soon over as a man would convince him to join his crew. A sailor and business man. Having nothing to lose he would join them and experience their lifestyle. He was satisfied with his choice, he slowly ranked up into the crew and work began to get more dangerous as the years passed. He made a lot more money than he did as a sell sword, he took a lot less risks too as the crew were smart, good with the lingo, careful with the deals and oceans. Piracy flowed through his veins. Akachi's teacher and captain would meet an early and peaceful death in his sleep, and this would make Akachi the captain of the Tiger Shark and its crew. Still keeping his connections strong with his bloodline he would recruit his cousins who would send messages to demon country where they clan resided, and eventually it would begin a trend in Hishima clan, no more than a trend, it would be sewn into their blood. Akachi died to an unfortunate illness, however his dreams weren't forgotten, his vision wasn't sealed and he lived on through his clan and managed to produce seeds. However only two are known in the history books of the Hishima Clan. The first born named Dada, though many people did not call her by her country name, they called her what her mother named her Kanon, the daughter of Junko. She is first important female figure and is mixed blood. She was a captain of a ship called the Black Heron. It was recorded that she had a rough childhood and had to do a lot more to rise up the ranks more than any captain, due to female discrimination in the clan, a traditional belief that men fight and lead and the women just nurse and feed. She proved them all wrong, she proved women could do anything they put their mind and broke the tradition. Rising up to the rank of captain at the mere age of 18 with the intelligence of a seasoned captain. She was known for her patience, and being cunning, as well as her beautiful loose curls. She fought against racial discrimination inside the clan, though a trace of it is still about it is rarely seen or heard of it, the bloodline has become more diluted over the years. The second born named Imamu son of Imani, a full blooded Hishima boy who had a lot given to him while showing little effort. He was born with the strength of a lion some would say. He followed in his fathers footsteps becoming Captain of the Tiger shark, he was known as a hard headed captain who fought until the end. He enjoyed ship raids more than trading, however, still managed to maintain balance. Settling The year 430 majority of clan had quit piracy and would settle down around the Lightning country, would use their ships for legal trade mostly. However, Piracy in the clan isn't completely abolished. Some have took to the military path while being devoted followers of the religion Akemi, due to the Hojo influence in Lightning country. Hamamura, a town built by Hishima by the seashore, which was north-east of Kumogakure, and not far from the Hojo's was a town that boomed with business and coin. Constant, friendly encounters with the Hojo clan would result in a discussion, a treaty. The Hishima focused of coin and business while the Hojo would guard the valuable town. Both clans being the Followers of Akemi made the Alliance tighter and it is as tight as ever until this day as the Hojo influence has crept upon them. Members Honoured Ancestors * Hishima Akachi (Founder and Leader of the first Hishima Clan piracy business) * Hishima Kanon ( Daughter of Akachi. First female pirate, first female to fight against female discrimination and racism inside the clan, most respected) * Hishima Imamu (Son of Akachi .Lead the Hishima after Akachi's death.) * Hishima Jabari (Founder of Hamamura) * Hishima Kanye ( A talented Shinobi wielding black lightning, from Kumogakure.) Current members * Hishima Sunny (Current leader of the Hishima clan age fifty three years.Resides in Hamamura, renown for naval skills. * Hishima Jelani (Age 26 son of Sunny and heir to to Hishima clan, is known for his ruthless spear play and tough persona) * Hishima Michiko (Age 43, runs Hamamura. Everybody calls her Nanny Goat cause of her nagging.) * Hishima Miho ( Age 31 runs the compound, one of the many guards for the fourth Raikage) * Hishima Baako (Age 13, known as Kenshin, Kumogakure Genin Traditions * At the age of 16 a Hishima member will receive a small hooped earring made of gold with a small signature on it saying "Blessing" from a Hishima Akemi priest. Males must wear them on the left, females on the right. The ring symbolizes your identity as Hishima. It is called The Blessing. * Once a year the Hishima set up a festival in Hamamura to celebrate their achievements and wealth, sending invitations to every member, alliances to the clan are also invited. It is called the Masuru Festival, they have delicious food, drink, and competitive games and activities, like Sailboat racing, javelin competitions. spear fighting, and even wrestling and art competitions. * Followers of the Akemi Religion Hamamura Hamamura was and still is a former clan to the Hishima clan, a town located north east from Kumogakure, in Lightning country, near the seashore. Being built to house the Hishima, it was also built as a place to conduct business, used as a point where trades could be exchange, the clan also allowed weary travelers to rest in their home for a fee. Since the years have passed, the town has grown bigger, and the treasury bigger. Still a home to some of clans members, it has also become a resort, where the wealthy go and relieve themselves. It is also used as a ground to hold the Masaru Festival, a big tradition in the Hishima clan. There many restaurants and bars with a wide variety of food and beverage, as well as venues for activities such as Sailboat racing, Javelin competitions and live entertainment. There are springs to relax, and many comfortable places to sleep. As carefree as the town makes you feel, don't get too careless, as there are guards posted and patrols consisting of Hishima and Hojo. They are done to keep the town safe and secure and are done regularly. Category:Hishima Clan Category:Hojo Clan Category:Lightning Country Category:Clans